Dreams come True
by deadlykitty
Summary: Fakir can't take it any more. He has to have Ahiru back, as a human. His desires are robbing him of all his control, and his pen keeps writing her a new story so that they may be together... but how can he write out the challenge that is to await them? Fx


Hey everyone! This is my first Princess tutu fic, though I have written plenty of others. I warn you now, I don't know much about PT, as I've only seen a few random episodes, and most of what I know comes from watching a ton of music videos about it. If I get some facts wrong, please let me know and I will try to fix it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: nope, ain't mine, how could it be? I just said I don't know much about it except that I love the story!!

In his dreams they could be together. He'd dream of himself writing Ahiru a story so that she could become human again, and when she transformed in front of him, he'd tell her just how much he loved and missed her, It was unlike him to be like this, even in dreams, yet he could not help himself. He truly missed her, and knew that the small duck missed him as well.

It was becoming unbearable in his waking hours, torture when he'd just awoken from a night of romancing Ahiru in his dreams. How he loved her! Just to hear her voice again, it would make him complete.

He decided. No longer would he stand for this torment. He was going to write the story. This time he would be with Ahiru. It didn't matter the consequences of his actions, the lonesome boy was certain his love with her would overcome all opposition.

"Quack?" Ahiru in her small duck body waddled up to Fakir, whom had just awakened with the resolve to write the story. He looked at her for a moment before picking her small form up.

"Ahiru, I'm sorry but I lied. I can't let you live the rest of your life out as a duck. Don't hate me, whatever you do, just please don't hate me for what I am about to do." Standing quickly the writer pulled his materials out of a drawer in his night stand. Smoothing the parchment out upon his desk, he quickly dipped the duck tail quill into his ink well, writing the first sentence out.

_Miracles have always pulled people to do strange things, but even so, no one would ever have thought of a young man to be willing to risk everything for the sake of one being, just to give her back her old life. _

Fakir glanced at Ahiru, noticing how she watched him. It was as if she understood what he was doing, and wanted to show her support. Fakir knew very well that she did understand, and was silently grateful for her it. He kept writing.

_The being was a small duck, with a tall feather sticking straight up on top of her head. In a previous encounter the two had grown close, friends until the end of time. At the time, the small duck had been transformed into a girl, and a princess as well. It was all thanks to a pendant that she was human, but said pendant was returned to it's owners heart. The girl was forced to become a duck again, but at the desires of both herself and that of her knight._

_So it was that the two stayed close to each other, even despite the difference of species. The two friends missed each other terribly, as is often when events such as they shared continually kept them apart. It was decided by the young man alone to change her back._

"But how, though... Ahiru, how should you be turned back? If only there was another pendant or something... wait! I've got it!" roughly he pulled the medallion that always adorned the top of his school uniform, placing the item on a chain.

_He knew it was selfish, but he fought to bring her back. It wasn't until he stumbled upon a new pendant for the duck that he realized for the first time the seriousness of his actions. If he gave her the pendant, yes, she'd become human again, but what if it wasn't what she wanted?_

Ahiru was gently picked up off the ground as Fakir pulled her into his lap. "Ahiru... would this really be what you wanted? Just tell me, and I won't continue. Just please... I want you back."

The small duck gave a light quack in response, and softly nuzzled her head into his chest. Fakir took that as a yes and placed it over her head before returning to his writing.

_For just a moment his resolve crumbled, but then without abandon, he placed the necklace on the girl and waited._

The next part would be up to Ahiru to do. If she truly wanted to be human again, she'd know what to do. Just as he hoped, the small form kissed the medallion, and a bright light engulfed her body.

_At first nothing happened, but soon the duck realized that it was up to her to become human again. In another instant she kissed the little pendant and transformed, right on top of the young man's lap, as he held her while giving her the pendant. She smiled brightly at him before throwing her arms about his neck, hugging him fiercely. It didn't matter to either that she was naked. He was just happy to have her back, and she even more so to be back._

Fakir kept writing during this, and soon he was writing the last words as Ahiru became human again on his lap. The story turned true as Ahiru hugged the boy fiercely, and he returned the embrace.

"Oh, Ahriu, I love you." he held her tightly to him, ignoring her nudity, and just being glad that she was there. Nothing more needed to be written yet. Ahiru could do what she wanted for awhile, now that she was human again.

She was nuzzling his neck with her face, bringing herself as close to him as she could. "I love you too. Thank you, Fakir." slowly the young author brought his face away from hers, planting a chaste kiss on her small lips.

"I won't let you go again. I promise."

I know that's not the best stopping place, but the next chapter will be starting out kinda differently, so this was the only way I could think of to end it. I hope you liked it! And yes, I know I kind of rushed the plot, but it was needed. it will be better from here on out. And also I require five reviews for an update, or until I get bored, which doesn't happen often. I'm sorry to require it, but I have my reasons. Thanks again, I hope you liked it!!


End file.
